towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fight for Kanoya
center|350px Fight for Kanoya (Kampf um Kanoya) ist ein Epos, in dem es darum geht, wie die Toa Hagah, mit Hilfe von Kanoya und Kava, versuchen das glorreiche Reich Kanoyas wieder zurückzu erobern. Doch diese Mission bringt eine zweite, noch viel gefährlichere Mission mit sich. Prolog Die Toa Hagah wurden auf eine Mission geschickt... die Mäntel der Sonne zu vereinen, dazu mussten sie nach Kanoya reisen um dort eine Maschine zu holen, die die Mäntel der Sonne vereinen kann. Sie waren immernoch nicht über den Tod von Pouks hinweggekommen, als man ihnen ein neues Mitglied zusteckte - Imani. Eine weibliche Toa des Feuers. Auf Kanoya erwartete sie nun eine schreckliche überraschung... das Reich wurde von dem übergelaufenen Dume kontrolliert und die Herrscher - Kava und Kanoya - wurden getötet. Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Sonnenstrahler wurden auch noch Gaaki und Iruini getötet. Sie kamen in die Unterwelt, wo sich auch die Toa Inara, Kanoya und Kava befanden, allerdings merkten sie nichts voneinander. Irgendwann wurde die Unterwelt von den Toa Inara zerstört, allerdings schafften es Gaaki, Iruini und einige andere Toa in die Spiegelwelt zu kommen. Dort eroberten die Toa des Todes die Spiegelwelt, doch die rebellen-Toa konnten durch die Spiegel wieder in ihre normale Welt zurückkehren. Der Rest der Toa Hagah war inzwischen auf Metru Nui und setzte den Sonnenstrahler ein, dabei töteten sie Teridax. Als sie weiterziehen wollten fanden sie Gaaki und Iruini. Nun wollen die Toa Hagah das mächtige Reich Kanoyas befreien. In diesen Geschichten wird alles genau beschrieben: *Die letzte Sonnenwende *The Nether World 2 *The Mirror World Kapitel 1: Das Widersehen (knüpft an das Ende von The Mirror World an) Die Toa Hagah umarmten sich. Es war lange her, als sie das zum letzten Mal taten, deshalb fühlte es sich umso besser an. "Wie habt ihr überlebt?" Fragte Imani, die nicht an der Umarmung teilnahm. Nun zog Norik sie zu sich. "Du bist teil unseres Teams, also auch Teil unserer Gruppenumarmungen." Sagte er lächelnd. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Sagte Gaaki. Nachdem Gaaki und Iruini die Geschichte erzählt hatten waren die anderen Toa Hagah schockiert. Eine andere Welt? Verborgen in den Spiegeln? Das konnten sie nicht glauben, allerdings hatten sie mitbekommen und teilweise auch gesehen, wie ihre Freunde gestorben waren, also musste es die Wahrheit sein. "Und was tun wir jetzt?" Fragte Bomonga. "Na was wohl, Bomonga. Wir vervollständigen unser Team. Pouks wurde von Dume zurück in diese Welt geholt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Wir müssen ihn zurückholen und diese Gehirnwäsche Rückgängig machen!" Sagte Gaaki. Die anderen Toa Hagah stimmten zu. *** Die Toa Hagah gelangten an den Hafen von Olda Nui, wo einige Arbeiter an Booten arbeiteten. Als sie die Toa Hagah sahen verbeugten sie sich. "Danke dass ihr uns und Olda Nui gerettet habt." Sagte ein Arbeiter, denn die Nachricht von der Tötung Teridax´ war schon weit verbreitet. "Diesen Gefallen haben wir euch gerne getan." Sagte Kualus. "Danke, aber wir müssen uns irgendwie revanchieren." Antwortete der Matoraner. "Es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas, das ihr für uns tun könnet." Sagte Kualus und sah auf eines der Boote. "Braucht ihr ein Schiff?" Fragte der Matoraner. "Nein, kein Schiff... ein Boot." Erwiederte Kualus. "Aber ihr seid Helden, ihr braucht ein großes Schiff, damit man euch erkennt wohin auch immer ihr geht." Sagte der Matoraner und machte sich bereit die Toa Hagah zu einem gigantischen Flaggschiff zu führen, auf dessen Segel das Siegel von Olda Nui war. "Genau das brauchen wir nicht, denn dort wo wir hingehen müssen wir uns anschleichen!" Wendete Gaaki ein. Kapitel 2:Kanoya und Kava (Passiert nach dem ersten Kapitel des Toa Inara Blogs) "Ich denke wir haben genau das richtige für euch, oh große Toa!" Sagte der Matoraner und führte die Toa Hagah zu einer großen Flotte von Schiffen. "Es sieht zwar groß aus, aber glaubt mir damit könnt ihr euch überall hinschleichen wo ihr wollt!" *** Kava und Kanoya wurden von ihrer Wut getrieben. Sie mussten nach Kanoya und das Reich von Dume befreien, doch das war schwer, wie sollten sie es anstellen, sie hatten keine Armee. Jetzt sahen sie die Spitze des Rathauses von Olda Nui in der Ferne und eilten darauf zu. "Olda Nui, die Stadt der Helden!" Sagte Kanoya zuversichtlich. "Ich kann mich noch gut an den Kampf gegen die Kaldri erinnern, damals sah alles anders aus, aber jetzt ist es besser." Sagte Kava. "Halt, wer seid ihr?" Fragte eine Stimme. Die beiden sahen sich kurz um und sahen dann eine kleine Horde von bewaffneten Matoranern. "Wenn ihr euch nicht ausweisen könnt wird die Wache von Olda Nui euch auslöschen!" Sagte einer der Matoraner. "Mein Name ist Kava, das ist Kanoya. Ich habe hier geholfen gegen die Kaldri zu gewinnen." Sagte Kava. Der Matoraner glaubte ihm das und führte sie zum Rathaus. Dort angekommen sahen sie einen Matoraner, der gut ausgerüstet war, er war anscheinend der Anführer der Wache. "Wir haben euch viel zu verdanken, Herrscher von Kanoya. Und was immer es ist, wir werden es euch geben!" Sagte der Anführer der Wache. "Wir brauchen ein Boot, ein schnelles und unauffälliges! Wir müssen nach Kanoya, wir werden uns unser Reich wiederholen, für immer!" Sagte Kanoya mit Wut in der Stimme. Der Anführer der Wache merkte, dass er jetzt lieber nicht antworten sollte und führte die beiden Herrscher einfach zu einem Hafen. Dort sahen Kanoya und Kava sechs Toa. "Da wären wir, ihr müsst die Hafenarbeiter nach Booten fragen." Sagte der Anführer und ging wieder. "Wer seid ihr!" Fragte Kanoya die sechs Toa. "Wir sind die Toa Hagah!" Sagte Norik, der gerade an Board eines großen Flagschiffes stieg. "Wo ist eigentlich Imani hingegangen?" Fragte er den Toa der Luft, der gerade einige Seile am Mast befestigte. Kanoya sah Norik fragend und zugleich böse an. Norik merkte, dass das große Wesen wissen wollte was sie hier taten, und so antwortete er einfach. "Wir sind auf einer Mission, wir werden das große Inselreich Kanoya von seinem schrecklichen Herrscher befreien und dann die wahren Herrscher finden!" Sagte Norik. "Da habt ihr aber glück, denn ihr habt sie gerade gefunden!" Sagte Kava und die beiden Sprangen an Board. "Hey, woher wissen wir, dass ihr es wirklich seid?" Fragte Norik. Kava und Kanoya zeigten dem Toa des Feuers nur ihre Schulter, auf der eine K-Förmige Narbe war. Mehr musste Norik nicht sehen. "Wir legen ab!" Sagte Norik. "Wartet!" Schrie eine bekannte Stimme. Kapitel 3: Kampf an der Küste Die Stimme gehörte Imani, die gerade mit ihrem Artakha-Läufer auftauchte. "Jetzt kanns losgehen!" Sagte sie und drückte ein Paar Knöpfe und betätigte einige Schalter. Dann lächelte sie ihre Brüder an und schnallte sich an. "Es geht los!" Sagte Imani und hielt sich fest. Sofort beschleunigte ihr Artakha-Läufer auf eine Geschwindigkeit mit der sie über das Wasser laufen konnte. "Los!" Schrie Norik und gab Iruini ein Zeichen, dieser schaltete sofort die Motoren der gewaltigen Schiffe an. Die Toa Hagah, Kava und Kanoya sammelten sich alle auf einem Boot. Neben den Schiffen sahen sie den Artakha-Läufer, dieser überholte die Schiffe sehr schnell. Dann schaltete Imani den Tarnmodus ein und Gaaki ließ die Spuren des Artakha-Läufers im Wasser sofort verschwinden. "Wir erreichen die Küste!" Sagte Iruini, der gerade von einem Rundflug, getarnt von einer von Gaaki erstellten Wolke, zurückkehrte. "Dann müssen wir uns jetzt wohl oder übel stellen!" Sagte Bomonga und lächelte seine Freunde an. Gaaki setzte ihre Maske ein und sah was in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft passieren würde. Als sie ihre Maske deaktivierte hetzte sie den Rest unter Deck. "Schnell, sie kommen mit Schnellbooten auf uns zu. Anscheinend wissen sie etwas!" Sagte Gaaki. "Wenn sie von dieser Invasion wissen, werden sie auch über unseren kleinen Trick bescheid wissen!" Sagte Pouks während er in eine kleine Luke stieg. "Hoffen wir mal dass es nicht so ist, sie haben noch ungefähr 60 Seemeilen vor sich und wir nähern uns immer mehr den Geschütztürmen, die Kanoya umgeben!" Sagte Gaaki und stieg als letzte in die kleine Luke, diese verschloss sie dann. "Die Geschütztürme werden die Boote zerfetzen wir müssen den Plan sofort in die Tat umsetzen!" Sagte Kanoya. Iruini zog an einem Seil und sie hörten eine Hydraulik-Funktion. Wenige sekunden später sanken sie mit einem, an der Unterseite des Schiffes befestigten, U-Boot fast zum Meeresgrund. Gaaki schob die Wassermassen gegen die Hinterseite des U-Bootes um es vorwärts zu bewegen. "Jetzt werden wir sehen was mit den Booten passiert!" Sagte Pouks und sah nach oben, er sah die Umrisse der Schiffsflotte nur verschwommen, aber er sah dass die Schnellboote von Kanoya schon dort angekommen waren. *** Die Wachen von Kanoya stürmten die Schiffe und durchsuchten alle Kabinen. "Das war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver!" Sagte eine der Wachen. Die Wachen wollten wieder an das Deck des Schiffes zurückkehren als die Treppe vor ihren Augen begann zu brennen. Sie sahen einen Umriss, der immer klarer wurde. Vor ihnen bewegte sich etwas mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit, dass man es mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen konnte. Dann sahen sie es, es war ein Fahrzeug, das von einem Toa des Feuers gefahren wurde. "Das ist die erste weibliche Toa des Feuers, die euch begegnet, und viel mehr werdet ihr auch nicht mehr begegnen!" Sagte Imani und fesselte die Wachen in Feuerfesseln. Dann schoss sie Feuerstrahlen in das Wasser und die Toa in den U-Booten wussten bescheid, jetzt konnten sie den Kurs zur Küste von Kanoya aufnehmen. Kapitel 4: Ankunft auf Kanoya Das U-Boot erreichte die Küste in hohem Tempo. Von überall wurden Feuerbälle, Steine und weiteres auf die Toa Hagah und ihr Unterseeboot geschossen. Imani hatte inzwischen wieder ihren Artakha-Läufer bestiegen und rannte damit die Geschütztürme ein. Auf der Mauer standen neun Wachen, die alle gleichzeitig von den Geschützen des Artakha-Läufers augeschaltet wurden. "Jetzt kann der Kampf beginnen!" Sagte Imani und schoss los. Das U-Boot tauchte nun langsam auf. Iruini ließ immer mehr Luft in das U-Boot eindringen, wodurch es an die Oberfläche trieb. Sofort wurden sie von mehreren Wachen empfangen. Kava griff zu seiner Waffe. Er drehte sich einmal kurz um sich selbst und richtete seine Waffe dann auf die Waffen. Er leitete seine Elementarkräfte durch sein Schwert und die Wachen waren gezwungen Deckung zu suchen. "Es wird kein leichter Kampf, die Festung von Kanoya ist stärker bewacht als alles andere auf Kanoya!" Sagte Kava. "Und zum glück kennen wir alle Fallen!" Fuhr Kanoya fort und rannte auf das Zentrum der Stadt zu. Auch Imani war inzwischen angekommen und kletterte mit ihrem Läufer auf das Dach einer Fabrik. Von dort aus versuchte sie die, sich nähernden Wachen aufzuhalten. "Das wird schnell vorbei sein!" Sagte Bomonga und sah auf einige Toa-Wachen, die nun aus einer Kaserne gestürmt kamen. Bomonga sah den Boden nur kurz an und streckte seine Arme nach vorne, dann zog er sich ruckartig nach hinten und der Boden wurde weich. Dann härtete er den Boden wieder, sodass die Toa stecken blieben. Iruini hatte sich inzwischen durch die Fußgängerzone von Kanoya gekämpft. Auch dort kamen immer mehr Wachen auf den Toa der Luft zu. Bomonga kam ihm nun zur Hilfe und Iruini erstellte einen kleinen Tornado, den er wie einen Schlauch festhielt. "Jetzt Bomonga!" Sagte Iruini und Bomonga steckte Steine in den Tornado. Dies hatte die Wirkung, dass der Tornado wie ein Maschienengewehr schoss. "Kualus pass auf!" Schrie Gaaki als sie den Toa des Pflanzenlebens sah. Tausende von Algen und Seetang waren in seiner Gewalt und schossen nun wie ein Pfeil auf den Toa des Eises zu. Gaaki reagierte schnell. Sie erstellte eine Welle und durchschnitt die Pflanzen, dann fror Kualus die Pflanzen ein. Nun tauchten viele Toa des Wassers auf. Kualus schoss Eispfeile auf die Toa, aber diese vermischten sie nur mit Wasser und schossen sie zurück. Sie konnten gerade rechtzeitig von Bomonga gerettet werden, der eine Erdwand aufstellte. Kanoya und Kava kämpften zusammen und hattten den Marktplatz eingenommen. Auch die anderen Toa waren erfolgreich gewesen. "Das ist nur der untere Ring von Kanoya, der Mittlere und der obere Ring werden eine größere Herausforderung sein. Imani, du musst mit dem Artakha-Läufer so schnell wie möglich so viel Schaden wie möglich anstellen, während wir und unbemerkt durch den mittleren Ring schleichen. Wir treffen uns dann an der Festung und werden Kanoya zurückerobern!" Sagte Kanoya und schlich durch die Straßen. Imani nickte. "Ich kann euch höchstens zehn Minuten verschaffen, also beeilt euch!" Sagte Imani und verschwand. "zehn Minuten? Dann können wir uns ja Zeit lassen!" Sagte Bomonga lachend und ging vorraus. Norik hatte seine Maske des Schrumpfens eingesetzt und war auf den Artakha-Läufer gesprungen, was die anderen Toa Hagah aber nicht bemerkten, da sie sich darauf konzentrierten unbemerkt zu bleiben. "Ich gehe schon mal vorraus!" Sagte Iruini und setzte seine Maske ein. In Sekundenschnelle war er am Tor zum oberen Ring und wurde dort von Toa angegriffen. Diese hielt er jedoch mit seinen Luftkräften in Schach. Ein Toa des Feuers schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf ihn, aber Iruini setzte seine Maske der Schnellreise ein um neben einen anderen Toa zu fliehen, dann setzte er sie erneut ein und schob den Toa in die Richtung des Strahls. Kapitel 5: Dich kenne ich! "Die zehn Minuten-Frist ist um!" Sagte Iruini zu der vorbeiflitzenden Imani und versuchte sich dabei gegen die Toa zu wehren. Nun sprang Norik von dem Artakha-Läufer ab und deaktivierte die Kraft seiner Maske. Er feuerte wild um sich und erschuf dann eine art Peitsche aus Feuer, mit der er die Maske eines der Toa runterschlug und sie zertrat. "Beeilt euch!" Sagte Bomonga, der gerade ein Gebäude den Hang runterrutschen ließ, indem er den Boden lockerte. Dadurch wurde eine Armee von Toa unter Schutt begraben. Hinter ihm kamen Gaaki, Iruini, Kava und Kanoya. "Ok, den Mittleren Ring hätten wir hinter uns, aber in die Festung müssen wir noch kommen, und die ist schwer bewacht!" Sagte Kava. "Woher willst du das wissen, vielleicht hält es Dume nicht für nötig die Festung bewachen zu lassen, damit er sich eindringlinge persönlich vornehmen kann!" Sagte Iruini und machte sich auf den Weg. Gaaki sah den Toa der Luft fragend an. "Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Gedanken?" Fragte die Toa des Wassers. "Ich bin eben Kreativ!" erwiederte Iruini, während er die Straße entlang rannte. "Kommt, lange werden die Toa-Wachen nicht zögern!" Sagte Iruini und wollte gerade seine Maske aktivieren, als er durch eine Steinsäule hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde. "Bomonga, das ist nicht witzig!" Sagte Iruini und benutzte seine Elementarkräfte um sicher zu landen. "Ja, du Kobold als ob wie ein Toa des S" er wurde von Gaaki unterbrochen. "Das ist Pouks!" Schrie sie und erschuf eine wasserwand um vor den ankommenden Steinen zu schützen. Kualus fror das Wasser ein und warf die Eiswand gegen Pouks, dieser erstellte einen Keil aus Stein und warf ihn auf die Eiswand. "Dich kenne ich! Ich hab dich schon mal getötet!" Sagte Pouks und zeigte auf Gaaki. Der Artakha-Läufer mit Imani schlich sich von hinten an, doch Pouks spürte die Vibrationen im Boden und versteinerte die Achsen der Beine des Läufers, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Imani musste abspringen. "Er erinnert sich nicht an uns!" Sagte Kualus. "Gut, dann müssen wir nicht mit Bedenken auf ihn gehen!" Sagte Kava und schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf Pouks, der so gewaltig war, dass er die Stadt für kurze Zeit in dunkles Rot hüllte. Pouks erschuf sich eine Sand wand, die dadurch zu Glas wurde, Dann kontrollierte er das bisschen Sand, das noch in dem Glas steckte und warf das Glas auf die Toa. Diese wurden darunter begraben. "Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie das überlebt haben, niemand kann sowas überleben!" Sagte Pouks und erstellte zur Sicherheit noch einen Steinhammer um auf das Glas einzuschlagen um sicher zu gehen, dass die Toa wirklich tot waren. "Dume wird zufrieden sein!" Sagte Pouks und ging. Kapitel 6: Die Überraschung Pouks kam an der Festung an und betrat sie. Er erreichte eine große Kammer, in der ein Toa auf einem großen Thron saß. "Hast du sie erledigt?" Fragte der Toa. Dann stand er auf und betrat einen kleinen Nebenraum. Pouks nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm. "Sobald wir genug Kriegsmaschienen haben werden wir alle Inseln des Universums erobern!" Sagte der Toa und breitete seine Hände aus. Der Raum war eine einzige Landkarte. *** Hier die Erklärung wie die Toa Hagah überleben: Pouks kontrollierte die letzten Sandkörner in dem Glas und warf es auf die Toa Hagah. Bomonga reagierte blitzschnell. Er lies alles so aussehen als ob die Toa von dem Glas erschlagen wurden, aber in wirklichkeit verschob er den Boden, sodass alle Toa gleichzeitig hinfielen. Dann erschuf er kleine Erdsäulen zwischen den Toa, die gerade so hoch waren, dass das Glas ihre Bäuche noch leicht berührte, aber von den Säulen getragen wurde. Auch die Hammerschläge hielten die Toa auf diese Weise aus. *** zehn Minuten waren vergangen, in denen sich die Toa nicht bewegten. Schließlich öffnete Kanoya seine Augen. "Wie lange müssen wir noch so posieren? Ich will endlich mein Reich zurück!" Sagte der Herrscher ungeduldig. Bomonga rollte mit den Augen und vergrößerte die Erdsäulen, sodass das Glas angehoben wurde. Dann krochen sie darunter heraus. "Ihr seid euch sicher, dass das euer alter Teamkamerade ist?" Fragte Imani und trat auf die versteinerten Achsen ihres Läufers ein, diese gingen kaputt und sie stieg wieder auf das Gefährt. "Wir sehen uns. Ich werde die Festung bewachen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr ungestört Kanoya zurückerobern könnt!" Sagte Imani und setzte das Gefährt in Bewegung. Norik hielt sie auf. "Wir sind ein Team, wir kämpfen zusammen! Einigkeit!" Sagte der Toa des Feuers. Imani lächelte, sie wusste dass sie im Team akzeptiert war. "Gut!" Sagte sie und sprengte mit dem Artakha-Läufer die Tür der Festung. Pouks und der Toa spürten die starken vibrationen. "Ich dachte du hättest sie erledigt!" Schrie der Toa. "Das dachte ich auch, Dume. Ich werde sofort gehen und den Fehler korrigieren!" Sagte Pouks, aber Dume verdrehte nur seine Augen. "Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund aus der Unterwelt geholt: du solltest mir eine Hilfe sein, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass du genau das Gegenteil bist! Du bist genau so unfähig wie deine Freunde! Dich kann ich nicht mehr gebrauchen! Geh zu deinen Freunden zurück und versuch nicht von ihnen getötet zu werden!" Sagte Dume. Auf ein mal spürte Pouks in seinem Kopf, wie sich die dunkelheit lüftete. Er war von dem Bann von Dume entlassen worden und war wieder der, der er einst war. "Du wirst dein blaues Wunder schon noch erleben!" Sagte Pouks und verließ den Raum. "Ach wirklich? Aber nur wenn ich von einer Toa des Wassers angegriffen werde!" Sagte Dume, "denn nur Wasser ist blau! Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du deine Schwester, Gaaki, getötet hast!" Sagte Dume und begann hämisch zu lachen. "Wenn du wüsstest!" Sagte Pouks leise zu sich und ging. Kapitel 7: Toa Dume Imani lächelte zufrieden. Sie stieg von ihrem Artakha-Läufer ab und sah auf das gewaltige Tor, neuen große Löcher klafften darin. "So, und jetzt wird dieser Herrscher mal erleben was ein wahrer Held ist!" Sagte Bomonga und wuchst auf eine gigantische Größe an. "Und was es heißt sich anzuschleichen!" Sagte Norik und schrumpfte so lange bis man ihn gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. "Halt, ich spüre Vibrationen im Boden... ich kenne diese Schritte... vor langer Zeit hab ich sie regelmäßig gespürt!" Sagte Bomonga und schrumpfte auf seine Normalgröße zurück. Er reagierte als die Schritte näher kamen indem er die Gestalt dazu in einer Erdsäule einsperrte, bis nurnoch der Kofp zu sehen war. "Pouks!" Sagte Bomonga und ging drohend auf seinen alten Teamkameraden zu. "Verschwendet eure Zeit nicht!" Sagte Imani. "Er ist wieder gut, meine Kanohi hat es mir gesagt." "Wie?" Fragte Norik. "Ich trage die Kanohi Kanohi, die Maske der Masken. Mit ihr kann ich alle Maskenkräfte, die mir bekannt sind immitieren, und die Rode ist die Maske der Wahrheit, egal was uns Pouks erzählen wird, es ist die Wahrheit, also befrei ihn, wir haben einen Toa zu besiegen!" Sagte Imani. "Gut Pouks, wo ist dieser Toa Dume?" Fragte Kualus während er seinem alten Toa-Bruder auf die schulter klopfte. "Sucht ihr mich?" Fragte Dume, während er einen Feuerstrahl auf Kanoya schoss. Iruini reagierte sofort, er erschuf einen Windstrom, der den Feuerstrahl in eine andere Richtung bließ. Imani und Norik schossen nun Feuerbälle auf Toa Dume, doch dieser leitete sie zurück, indem er sie in einer Hand absorbierte und durch die andere zurückschoss. "Woher hat der diesen Trick?" Fragte Imani schockiert. "Ist doch egal!" Schrie Kava als er rund um sich einen Feuerring erstellte. Dieser wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, und verschwand auf ein mal. Nun streckte er seine Hände nach vorne, als ob er etwas in der Faust hätte, auf ein mal erschien vor ihm ein gewaltiger Feuerball, der auf Dume zuflog. Dieser konnte gerade rechtzeitig wegspringen. Der Feuerball traf die Decke und deckte die halbe Festung ab. "Er ist zu schnell!" Sagte Kava schockiert. "Nicht für die Kakama!" Sagte Imani und rannte los. Sie rannte so schnell, bis man sie nicht mehr sah, doch kurz bevor sie Dume einholen konnte blieb dieser Stehen und streckte seine Faust aus. Imani reagierte indem sie eine Schraube in der Luft machte, im Flug drehte sie sich so, dass sie mit ihren Füßen in Dumes Bauch landete. Der Toa wurde Meterweit weggeschleudert. Iruini benutzt seine Kanohi um hinter Dume zu kommen, dann erstellte er von hinten einen Windstoß, der ihn zurück zu Imani schleuderte. Diese fing ihn auf und hielt ihn so fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" Fragte Imani. Iruini zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Wir müssen ihn töten!" Sagte Kanoya, der gerade (gefolgt von den anderen Toa) zu den beiden Toa stieß. "Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" Fragte Kualus und sah in Dumes Augen, sie waren schwarz, wie die Rüstung eines Makuta und eine schwache Flamme brannte in seinen Augen, es war der Geist seiner Elementarkräfte, und des guten in ihm. "Er ist nicht komplett böse, es ist nur sehr schwer für ihn den Makuta-Virus zu verdrängen!" Sagte Kualus. "Ich habe eine Idee!" Sagte Kanoya und packte Dume an seinem Genick. Kapitel 8: Neue Aufgabe "Was hast du mit ihm vor?" Fragte Gaaki entsetzt, da sie dachte Kanoya hatte vor ihm das Genick zu brechen. Imani legte ihr beruhsam ihre Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihr zustimmtend zu. "Es wird ihm doch nichts, geschehen oder? Er hat zwar versucht uns zu töten, aber der Toa-Codex verbietet und dasselbe zu tun!" Sagte Gaaki. "Keine Sorge kleine Toa. Ich habe eine gute Verwendung für Dume!" Sagte Kanoya und zerrte den Toa zum Thronsaal zurück. "Diese Kammer ist seit Jahrhunderten nicht geöffnet worden, doch nun ist es Zeit ihn wieder frei zu lassen - Toa Jovan!" Sagte Kanoya und öffnete die Verstaubte Klappe im Boden. "Aaahhh!!!!!!!! Licht aus, licht aus!" Schrie Jovan, der seit Jahrhunderten kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen hatte. Diese plötzliche Veränderung war zu viel für seine Augen und er wurde Blind. Ohne Mitgefühl zog Kanoya den Toa heraus und warf ihn auf den Boden. Dann warf er Dume in die kleine Kammer und verschloss sie. Jovan wälzte sich inzwischen vor schmerzen auf dem Boden und rieb verzweifelt seine Augen. "Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Schrie Norik und bücktte sich zu Jovan hinunter. "Niemand kann ihm helfen, sein Geist ist von erinnerungen zerfressen... großteile seines Verstandes sind verloren gegangen!" Sagte Kanoya. "So eine Einstellung? Von Kanoya? Dem Schmied der ersten Kanohi-Maske? Wie kannst du nur soetwas sagen, aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass deine Zeit im Exil dich verbittert hat. Du warst einst der Größte Produzent von Waffen und Masken, und nun?" Fragte Imani. "Das mag vielleicht sein, aber alle Waffen und Masken haben nicht verhindern können, das mir mein Reich weggenommen wurde, und das gleich zwei mal!" Sagte Kanoya. "Die glorreichen Zeiten sind vorbei, Kanoya wird genau wie Kyoshi in vergessenheit geraten!" "Sie mögen vielleicht vorbei sein, aber sie werden nie ganz vergessen werden... und es liegt an euch die Glorie nach Kanoya zurückzuholen!" Sagte Imani. "Ich habe deine Werke nicht vergessen!" Sagte Imani. Sie bückte sich zu Jovan und aktivierte ihre Kanohi. "Du kannst dich nicht mehr an die Maske der Heilung erinnern?" Fragte Imani. Jovans Augen wurden geheilt auch sein Geist war nun wieder der alte. Norik und Bomonga halfen Jovan auf. Kanoya sah Imani traurig an. "Du hast recht, danke dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast, ich will dir etwas schenken!" Sagte Kanoya. Er verschwand für kurze Zeit und kam dann mit einer Orange-Roten rüstung zurück. "Diese ist nun dein, du wirst sie brauchen, denn eine neue Mission wartet auf euch... sie führt euch zu einer Mysteriösen Insel!" Sagte Kanoya. "Eine neue Mission?" Fragte Kualus. Kanoya nickte und führte sie zu einem Teleporter. "Jovan deine Zeit ist gekommen, du wirst zu deinen Freunden, den legendären Rettern von Mata Nui zurückkehren... den Toa Resera. Und was euch betrifft Toa Hagah. Ihr müsst die Quelle der Protodermis zerstören, dies wird aber nur gelingen indem ihr so fest zusammenarbeitet wie es geht!" Sagte Kanoya und öffnete die Teleporter. "Danke für alles Kanoya!" Sagte Norik. "Nein, ich habe zu danken. Ihr habt mir nicht nur mein Reich zurückgegeben, sondern auch Hoffnung auf ein Universum in Frieden." Sagte Kanoya und legte den Hebel um. Kapitel 9: Die Insel Imani öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr war nur Dunkelheit. Sie wusste nicht was passiert war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie aus Angst ihre Augen schloss nachdem sie sah was mit ihren Freunden passiert war. Nun fand sie sich alleine in der dunkelheit vor... ganz allein. Von hinten hörte sie geplätscher. "HA!" Schrie sie, drehte sich um und kickte mit ihrem Fuß in die Richtung aus der das Geplätscher kam. Ein Feuerstrahl flog von ihrem Fuß weg und erleuchtete die Höhle kurz. "Du dumme Toa, deine Freunde haben versagt... nach dem was sie getan haben, was ihre letzte Hoffnung war! Wieso denkst du, wirst du überleben?" Fragte eine Stimme. Imani erinnerte sich nun, es waren schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, doch nun spielten sie sich wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Es war kurz nachdem sie von Kanoya wegteleportiert wurden. Sie landeten auf einer idyllischen Insel, auf der sie den Eingang zu einer Höhle fanden. Der Eingang kam ihren gleich seltsam vor, da er so aussah als ob er von Wasser glattgeschliffen wurde. Dennoch wagten sich die Toa hinein. Dann ging alles ganz schnell sie wurden angegriffen, konnten aber flüchten. Imani sah die Handlung nun wieder vor sich. *** "Dieses Wesen... es besteht aus Protodermis, wie sollen wir soetwas besiegen, unsere Kräfte reichen nicht aus!" Sagte Pouks, der eine Trennwand erschaffen hatte. Diese Wand hielt allerdings nicht lange, immer wieder kamen dumpfe Schläge gegen die Steinwand. "Das ist dann wohl das Ende... nach all dem was wir erlebt haben." Sagte Bomonga traurig. "Nein! Wir lassen uns von so ein bisschen Protodermis nicht aufhalten, vergesst nicht was wir alles erlebt haben! Wir waren die Leibwächter Teridax´, wir wurden Jahrhunderte lang eingesperrt, wir haben die Maske des Lichts gefunden, wir haben die Sonnenmäntel vereint, die Hälfte von uns war schon einmal tot, wir werden siegen!" Sagte Gaaki. "Aber wie sollen wir das schaffen-anstellen?" Fragte Iruini. Gaaki sah verlegen zu Boden. "Es gibt einen Weg, ich kenne eine Möglichkeit, die allerdings ein großes Opfer verlangt!" Sagte Imani und sah ihre Toa-Geschwister an. "Was ist es?" Fragte Wegarik. "Ein Toa Nui. Die Verschmelzung sechs Toa zu einem Toa der Protodermis. Doch der Haken ist, sobald diese Verschmelzung einmal abgeschlossen ist kann sie nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Es müssen sechs Toa verschiedener Elemente sein, und Norik und ich müssen uns einigen wer für immer ein Teil seines Teams sein wird!" Sagte Imani. Das Team sah bedrückt zu Boden als erneut eine Welle gegen die Wand schlug. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Egal was passieren wird, du wirst immer in unserem Team sein!" Sagte Norik und stand auf. Gaaki nickte, Bomonga, Kualus, Iruini und Pouks ebenso. "Als Matoraner haben wir unsere Lebensreise begonnen. Wir werden sie als Legenden beenden!" "Bitte nicht!" Sagte Imani und gab Norik einen langen Kuss. "Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer als es sowieso schon ist!" Sagte Norik während eine Träne seine Wange herunterlief. Wenig später begannen die Körper der Toa Hagah zu leuchten. Die Wand explodierte und aus Angst schloss Imani ihre Augen. Kapitel 10: Toa Inara Jede Sekunde erwartete Imai von der Energieprotodermis zerfressen zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Sie hörte ein Stöhnen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und dort waren sie... die Toa Hagah, vereint in einem einzigen leuchtenden Toa. Der Toa war von einer lila-schimmernden Aura umgeben und streckte beide Arme in die Höhe. Die Energieprotodermis war wie gefesselt. "Was macht ihr mit mir?" Fragte die Energieprotodermis. "Wir tun das beste!" Sagte der Toa, mit einer Stimme die Imani unbekannt war, jedoch hatte sie den Tonfall jedes einzelnen Toa Hagah. "Ihr... ihr lebt..." sagte Imani und brach in Tränen aus. Sie sprang auf den Toa zu und hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, doch nun bewegte sich der Toa und kontrollierte die Protodermis. Der Toa schob sie zurück, doch sie begann sich zu wehren. "Niemand kann die stärkste Substanz des Universums bezwingen!" Schrie die Protodermis und formte eine protodermis-Hand, mit der sie den Toa wegschlug. *** Die Bilder vor Imanis Augen verschwanden. Sie hörte gequälte Schreie. Sie sah sich um und sah sieben Gestalten in der Protodermis schwimmen. Bevor Imani reagieren konnte tauchte der Toa wieder auf und kontrollierte die Protodermis so, dass die gestalten herausfielen. "Wir setzen dem ein Ende!" Schrie der Toa und sah die Protodermis böse an. Innerhalb von Sekunden erstarrte die Protodermis und wurde zu einem gewaltigen Klumpen. "Ihr lebt!" Sagte Imani und fiel dem Toa in den Arm. "Ja, wir sind es, doch wir sind nicht mehr die Toa Hagah, wir sind jetzt Etakos und Imani!" Sagte Etakos und nahm Imani in den Arm. Dann gingen sie auf die sieben Toa zu. Die Toa waren die Toa Inara und hatten sich durch die Protodermis in Toa Nuva verwandelt. "Danke, dass ihr uns gerettet habt!" Sagte Takua und lief auf die beiden Toa zu. "Wer seid ihr?" Fragte er. "Wir sind die Toa Hagah... Imani und Etakos!" Sagten die beiden. "Das kann nicht sein... die Toa Hagah sind zu sechst und sie waren die Beschützer Teridax´!" Sagte Takua außer sich. Etakos legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm zu. "Ich kenne euch zwar nicht, aber ich spüre eure Bestimmung sehr stark, sie ist noch nicht vorbei! Eure Bestimmung zieht euch nach Olda Nui. Geht dort hin und ihr werdet siegen! Unsere Bestimmung leitet uns nach Metru Nui um die Finale Schlacht zu gewinnen!" Sagte Etakos. "Olda Nui? Ist dort die Quelle der Makuta?" Fragte Tahu. "Seht einfach in euer Herz hinein, ihr seid Helden, ihr seid Toa Nuva! Wir sehen uns auf Metru Nui!" Sagte Etakos und verschwand mit Imani. Epilog "Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft!" Sagte ein Toa der Luft, der an dem Eingang zu einem großen Luftschiff lehnte. Er sah gelassen aus und lächelte den beiden Toa zu. "Kommt, ich bringe euch nach Metru Nui, zum Finalen Kampf mit der Bruderschaft!" "Wir haben noch ein Hühnchen mit Teridax zu rupfen!" Sagte Etakos. "Wer bist du überhaupt?" "Ich bin Veranox und arbeite für eine Geheimorganisation. Doch unsere Geheime identität muss nun gelüftet werden, damit wir die Bruderschaft ein für alle Mal zerstören können!" Sagte Veranox. "Dann mal los!" Sagte Imani. HIER erfährst du wie es weitergeht! Kategorie:Epos